


The End of the Great Dario Rosso

by TimedWatcher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the downfall of Raccoon City, Jill Valentine gets one on one time with a man on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since Jill left her burning apartment. Everything had gone to hell so fast and she still hadn't been prepared for any of this. It had barely been two months between this and the mansion incident. Yet it still caught her off guard. What happened then wasn't training or anything heroic. She was just trying to survive.

Jill thought she might not even be alive right now if not for the help of Dario. He had been searching for someone. His daughter he later told her. At first he seemed optimistic. Saying we should just hold up here in this warehouse until helped arrived. He had seen soldiers being dropped into the city. The place was filled with enough food to feed an army or a STARS cook out. Those were the days... So it did seem like the sensible thing to do.

However things started to drag as Dario had grown increasingly more agitated hour by the hour. We had gotten into an argument and he snapped at me and it almost seemed like he was gonna throw his rations at me. Then he walloped it against the wall and walked away. Nobody had come by in the hours we had sat and waited. I could understand his feelings although I hadn't gone as far as he had.

Dario had become completely despondent on the second day though. Shuffling, not saying anything. Lost within himself. His daughter could still be out there, but the odds of that...

Writing in the office above the storage units where the canned food was kept below, kept me busy or out of the way when Dario had another fit. Her luck. It was a typewriter. This would be the last entry however.

"September 28th. Daylight... The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow... I'm still alive..."

Jill had avoided Dario most of that morning. Staring outside the warehouse window, she gripped her pistol and finally got up the courage to tell Dario of her plan.

"Okay. We've gotta get out of here."

Before Jill had even walked down the steps to face Dario, he had already begun his tirade "What? What do you think you're talking about?! I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" This was the most mad she ever saw him or heard him. She could feel his voice really hitting her despite not even being close to him.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't going to be any rescue! We have to get out of here!" She truly meant the apology from the bottom of her heart. Losing anybody close to you was difficult. However she needed to be stern about this subject. He was going into hysterics and needed a reality check.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" He had begun shaking his head. "I'd rather starve to death in here, than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone!" Jill was about to respond when he had began running away. She stood for a couple seconds befuddled. That's when she heard those double doors swinging and then a metal clunk. She began to chase after him. He couldn't be thinking to... no.

The other door was swung closed as well. She heard the fumbling inside. He had locked himself into this giant container. Jill was about to try and reason with him one last time. "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT LEAVING! NEVER!" That's the last thing Jill heard.

================================

Jill moaned as she awoke. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted nothing more than to just rub it. Something was holding her down and her hands as well. She couldn't feel her hands and tried to raise herself up so she wasn't laying on them. Looking down, her boots were tied to each other as well. What had she been doing prior to this? Talking to Dario...

"Is my beautiful daughter finally awake?" Jill let out a scream that could wake the dead. Or maybe just alert them considering present circumstances. Who can blame her when you have this orange lit demonic smile punctuated with crooked teeth peering right at you.

He tried shushing her in the nicest most baby talkish way possible. "Is my little girl scared of the dark? It's alright. Daddy's here with you." He placed the glowing gas lamp on top of an unopened box. Dario tip toed back to Jill and laid down beside her. He raised her head slightly with his left hand and looked down into her face. "Daddy missed you so much. You know it's scary out there." Jill tried her best to look away and struggle but Dario seemed to always turn her back to face him.

"Dario you need to-" Before Jill could finish, the corpulent man had pulled her to his lips and began kissing her. The smell and taste that invaded her mouth made Jill want to pass out or vomit. Especially when his favorite thing to eat here were the canned anchovies. His right hand which had been feeling lonely, was easily able to bypass her tube top and his strong hand pawed at her breasts. Jill bit down upon his bottom lip and Dario pulled away from her face. Jill was once again interrupted before she could get a word out as she was slapped across the face.

"What daughter of mine thinks she can walk the streets without a bra on? Are you a slut? Are you a slut?" Another deafening slap was thrown at her. "Answer me!"

"No... please I'm not." Jill couldn't believe what she was saying but she had to do something. She didn't want to take another.

Dario sat and stared. His daughter was absolutely beautiful with bruised cheeks. It really brought the colour out in her eyes.

"You need to prove to daddy that you are his and only his. That's the only way I can believe you." Jill sat slowly breathing and looking into his face which remained unchanged. That same crazy smile... he didn't even blink.

She didn't like giving into demands. Hoping for an opening, she didn't answer.

Dario sat closer. Breathing down her neck. Gliding his hand down her perfectly shaped body. His hand glanced against her thigh before plunging forward beneath her skirt. Her body rocked back and forth in an attempt to fight against the hand. However he continued unabated, which sent chills up her spine and made her squirming even worse. Dario's hand pressed upon her cotton white panties which made her gasp out. Jill wasn't exactly a stranger to mens advances... but Dario was a man she didn't want anywhere near her.

Dario rubbed his hand along her panties, getting a feeling for the imprint of those lips between her legs. His daughter always had a puffy pussy. It was much better than those disgusting meat flaps his wife had. If only it were legal to marry family, then he would have done it a long time ago. "I knew it. You're not a whore like that slut of a mother of yours." 'Sorry I'm late honey.' His wife would say. Yeah. I know where you were you cunt. Dario was fine with it. He had somebody better at home. Somebody younger. Somebody who listened to him. Somebody who was sad whenever she failed her daddy.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he placed himself center stage, peaking under Jill's skirt. Both hands on the hem of her panties, ready to pull down. With a crazed, sweaty look, his fat fingers trembled as he slipped them down her soft skin and past her heavy boots. He tossed the knickers to Jill's side, paying no mind to where exactly and fell back down to see the fruits of labour. The light proved too dim however and he grabbed for the lantern off the box it was resting on. Placing it down near her legs, he went to view his prize.

There she was in the orange glow. His daughter on full display. Only for him. As he remembered her. Fat sides, tight slit. The tufts of brown pubic hair seemed out of place to him at first, but he reconciled that it was just his little girl turning into a woman. He made her that woman.

Dario pulled himself away from the beautiful vision and reached up to rub Jill's slightly darkened cheek. "It's been so long since we've been together honey. When you moved out... this crisis really brought us back together as a family." The look he gave her disturbed her in a way that only started to make sense just then.

It was the look of sincere love from a father.

Jill's best bet had to be something psychological. Not like she could do something physically. "I'm not your daughter. I am Jill Valentine, STARS officer. Your daughter is-" She received a harsh smack.

"I don't like your tone little lady. Not one bit."

Even before this, Dario on edge was a scary man. This was a whole new beast. Jill would honestly prefer the goosebumps she got whenever she faced off against the hordes of zombies out there to this endless pit of fear she was in right now.

That kind of thinking wasn't going to get her out of this mess. Raising her angered face, bumps and all, she started again. "I am not your daughter. I am Jill-" Another smack. She started again. Jill got another for her troubles. As she opened her mouth for another go, his hand snapped forth. Jill was used to the slaps now. Except this time instead, she started gagging. Her eyes searched down and saw Dario had stuffed her mouth with his fat fingers but not only that, her recently discarded underwear. She really squirmed at this, trying to futilely escape once more. His fingers were bad enough, but Jill hated the idea of having to chew on her unmentionables. What was worse was that her cotton panties were sucking up whatever moisture she had.

Of course the reality was worse than just tasting herself. Dario had removed her only options. Her only arsenal for this situation. It wasn't like she could just scream for help these days. But she liked having it on her plate in case there was somebody outside the container. There was no way of spitting it out, it was too far down her gullet as it was and she hoped to not want to raise the ire of Dario right now.

She brought this upon herself, Dario told himself. If she had been the obedient girl he raised her to be, she could still earn the privilege of talking again. As long as she addressed him respectfully. Moving the light between her legs back to its usual position, he looked back down to his daughter. The tube top. The mini skirt. So much skin on display. The resistance to pain. She was turning tricks for some pimp, wasn't she?

"I didn't raise my little girl to be like her skank of a mother." Jill would have rolled her eyes at this if she wasn't so frightened. "I raised you to love and honor thy father and be a one man woman." Dario had gotten down on his knees, which made Jill instinctively close up her legs. She could only take so much of his big forceful fingers with unkempt fingernails prying at her soft skinned legs before she relented to him and opened herself.

Dario reached under her skirt. He fingered with her cunt for a second. It was dry. He had no access to anything that would make it easier on her. He thought about applying his mouth to the area, but he reconciled that idea. She didn't deserve it. His baby girl deserves the best in the world, but not when she's mouthing him off.

Dario slovenly undid his pants, his underwear now a dull gray. Dario then wrenched her uncooperative legs on top of his shoulders. Jill's boots standing higher than Dario's head. Grabbing himself, he positioned his hardness at her entrance. Rubbing his restrained length with the sticky point against her. "Here comes the airplane." As he pulled out his prick. He pushed into Jill and Jill's body reacted violently. As violently as somebody with their hands and legs tied down could. So it was mostly her head tossing and turning against the cold steel floor. He would push and pull into Jill, catch his breath, then repeat. Making the process all the more slow and horrible.

Dario's hands fell to both of Jill's sides, holding down arms that weren't there. He was sweltering and sweating like a guilty man in court. He tried steering his face to Jill's, but she was consistently hiding away from him. Seeing the fear on Jill's face brought back a lot of memories for him.

Jill couldn't stand this disgusting pig as he breathed quite heavily through his mouth. The smell and moisture that emitted from him was absolutely putrid and made her gag worse than when she got her underwear stuck in her mouth. The fucking was only slightly worse than the tortuous breath assault due to the haphazard pattern.

"Why won't you give your old man a kiss honey?" He said with a humour a real father would to a teasing daughter. Then out of nowhere he did a 180 and wrapped his hand around her throat. "GIVE. DADDY. A. KISS." He punctuated each loud word with a thrust into Jill. He held her tight and with another push into her, Dario brought his mouth upon her face in a disgusting slobber of a kiss, leaving multiple rings across her face and almost drowned her when he kissed her below her nostrils.

Dario was a little disappointed. He remembered when his daughter would whinny and whine in pain. Jill's muffled grunts did little for him and he was too busy in his own throes of personal pleasure to bother removing her gag.

Jill finally felt respite from him as she felt him removing himself from her. She was in for a rude awakening when she was yanked up by his burly hands in a rush however.

He threw her on top of some stacked boxes, in a bent over position. The indent of her behind exposed in her tight mini skirt as it hugged closely against her naked flesh. She felt the cool air hit both cheeks as Dario exposed her. Seeing her hands tied into a bundle on her lower back spurred him on even more than the beauty of her white ass on display for him. Spreading her firm globes, he took a huge whiff of the area. She smelled wonderful. He always instilled cleanliness in his daughter, reminding her that daddy could drop in any moment.

Dario did little waiting, not wanting to lose his composure, he pressed the head of his prick against the no bigger than a nickel orifice that was Jill's other entrance, and she had just as much time to react to it.

He thrusted hard into Jill's asshole, making her feel like her insides were getting torn up. Even being experienced in sex, it was still no cakewalk to go so fast and furiously up that hole. "Remember honey? This was our first hole together. Remember how much it hurt?" Dario was almost out of breath talking and fucking like he did. "Yeah... but it was for the best. Your pretty kitty here woulda got damaged. Imagine if somebody saw it? I woulda got in trouble!" Dario had snuck his hand underneath her thigh and began furiously rubbing her pussy with his thick fingers. Jill was almost thankful that any pleasure she got from that was negated by her backdoor assault.

That's when his fingers seem to hook harder into her and Jill had to force her eyes shut. She didn't want to feel or admit to one fraction of pleasure from this. Yet Dario who had once been fingering a dry desert, was now feeling a gush of juices from Jill's overflowing honeypot. Dario had moved his fingers to his mouth to get a taste of his daughter. Ashamedly, her hips bucked down, wanting something, anything, go into her. As he had begun lapping up her bitter taste, Dario felt a faint squeeze from the tight hole of his daughter.

Bringing his hands down with a resounding smack, he leaned a bit over, his large body resting on Jill. "You want more honey? You got more." Dario heaved himself into her, his final motions revealing how close he was. He could feel the pulse of his loins and he wanted to impregnate his daughters ass. His unrelenting use of her had been worse than she realised, her eyes lidding shut only for Jill's system to get shocked awake by another harsh ream from Dario. This went on and on until Dario planted his flag deep inside her, which had Jill biting down hard on her gag.

He let out a loud groan as he finally poured his thick sludge into her, whispering meaningless 'I love you's' over and over. When he finally retrieved himself from her, Jill could feel every bit he left in her, and she now worked to get it out. Dario stared into the distended orifice he had created, it looked like it was breathing for air as more and more of his seed escaped. His once obvious paw prints on her butt had now mostly faded. Getting himself together, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Did you have fun honey?" He waited for a response. Nothing. He grabbed a discoloured part of her face and turned her towards himself. Poor baby, tired herself out...

A sick smile stretched on his features. Dario and his lovely daughter were gonna have some fun.

================================

Jill awoke, everything in a haze. The only reminder of what had happened was a slight sting on the top of her head which she caressed.

Wait. It all came back to her. Everything Dario did to her. Jill bolted herself up only to see Dario, her gun clutched tightly in his left hand and the contents of his head now residing on the wall of the storage unit. Looking to the sides of her, her once binding restraints had been cut to pieces. Awkwardly uprooting herself up, she felt the breeze pass between her legs and scanned the area. Finding her undergarments, she almost passed on the idea of wearing them due to their squishy disgusting feeling. She couldn't exactly clean them in a city of ruin.

After slipping them on and cringing at the feeling, she tried not to look directly at her once living former captor. She had seen worse but that still didn't make her want front row tickets.

Even after all that, Jill wished that Dario could have ended this differently.

Jill had to make up for lost time, she grabbed onto the gun, and as she pried it from his cold dead fingers, she spied something in his other hand. It was a barely used journal with only one entry. The title of the lone inscription was called 'Dario's Memo.'


	2. Anniversary Edition (Images)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought the images by Negurie fit the story too well.

Image Source: [Negurie] Biohazard Ryoujoku CG Shuu Jill no Higeki (Resident Evil)

It had been two days since Jill left her burning apartment. Everything had gone to hell so fast and she still hadn't been prepared for any of this. It had barely been two months between this and the mansion incident. Yet it still caught her off guard. What happened then wasn't training or anything heroic. She was just trying to survive.

Jill thought she might not even be alive right now if not for the help of Dario. He had been searching for someone. His daughter he later told her. At first he seemed optimistic. Saying we should just hold up here in this warehouse until helped arrived. He had seen soldiers being dropped into the city. The place was filled with enough food to feed an army or a STARS cook out. Those were the days... So it did seem like the sensible thing to do.

However things started to drag as Dario had grown increasingly more agitated hour by the hour. We had gotten into an argument and he snapped at me and it almost seemed like he was gonna throw his rations at me. Then he walloped it against the wall and walked away. Nobody had come by in the hours we had sat and waited. I could understand his feelings although I hadn't gone as far as he had.

Dario had become completely despondent on the second day though. Shuffling, not saying anything. Lost within himself. His daughter could still be out there, but the odds of that...

Writing in the office above the storage units where the canned food was kept below, kept me busy or out of the way when Dario had another fit. Her luck. It was a typewriter. This would be the last entry however.

"September 28th. Daylight... The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow... I'm still alive..."

Jill had avoided Dario most of that morning. Staring outside the warehouse window, she gripped her pistol and finally got up the courage to tell Dario of her plan.

"Okay. We've gotta get out of here."

Before Jill had even walked down the steps to face Dario, he had already begun his tirade "What? What do you think you're talking about?! I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" This was the most mad she ever saw him or heard him. She could feel his voice really hitting her despite not even being close to him.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't going to be any rescue! We have to get out of here!" She truly meant the apology from the bottom of her heart. Losing anybody close to you was difficult. However she needed to be stern about this subject. He was going into hysterics and needed a reality check.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" He had begun shaking his head. "I'd rather starve to death in here, than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone!" Jill was about to respond when he had began running away. She stood for a couple seconds befuddled. That's when she heard those double doors swinging and then a metal clunk. She began to chase after him. He couldn't be thinking to... no.

The other door was swung closed as well. She heard the fumbling inside. He had locked himself into this giant container. Jill was about to try and reason with him one last time. "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT LEAVING! NEVER!" That's the last thing Jill heard.

================================

Jill moaned as she awoke. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted nothing more than to just rub it. Something was holding her down and her hands as well. She couldn't feel her hands and tried to raise herself up so she wasn't laying on them. Looking down, her boots were tied to each other as well. What had she been doing prior to this? Talking to Dario...

"Is my beautiful daughter finally awake?" Jill let out a scream that could wake the dead. Or maybe just alert them considering present circumstances. Who can blame her when you have this orange lit demonic smile punctuated with crooked teeth peering right at you.

He tried shushing her in the nicest most baby talkish way possible. "Is my little girl scared of the dark? It's alright. Daddy's here with you." He placed the glowing gas lamp on top of an unopened box. Dario tip toed back to Jill and laid down beside her. He raised her head slightly with his left hand and looked down into her face. "Daddy missed you so much. You know it's scary out there." Jill tried her best to look away and struggle but Dario seemed to always turn her back to face him.  
  


"Dario you need to-" Before Jill could finish, the corpulent man had pulled her to his lips and began kissing her. The smell and taste that invaded her mouth made Jill want to pass out or vomit. Especially when his favorite thing to eat here were the canned anchovies. His right hand which had been feeling lonely, was easily able to bypass her tube top and his strong hand pawed at her breasts. Jill bit down upon his bottom lip and Dario pulled away from her face. Jill was once again interrupted before she could get a word out as she was slapped across the face.

"What daughter of mine thinks she can walk the streets without a bra on? Are you a slut? Are you a slut?" Another deafening slap was thrown at her. "Answer me!"

"No... please I'm not." Jill couldn't believe what she was saying but she had to do something. She didn't want to take another.

Dario sat and stared. His daughter was absolutely beautiful with bruised cheeks. It really brought the colour out in her eyes.

"You need to prove to daddy that you are his and only his. That's the only way I can believe you." Jill sat slowly breathing and looking into his face which remained unchanged. That same crazy smile... he didn't even blink.

She didn't like giving into demands. Hoping for an opening, she didn't answer.

Dario sat closer. Breathing down her neck. Gliding his hand down her perfectly shaped body. His hand glanced against her thigh before plunging forward beneath her skirt. Her body rocked back and forth in an attempt to fight against the hand. However he continued unabated, which sent chills up her spine and made her squirming even worse. Dario's hand pressed upon her cotton white panties which made her gasp out. Jill wasn't exactly a stranger to mens advances... but Dario was a man she didn't want anywhere near her.

Dario rubbed his hand along her panties, getting a feeling for the imprint of those lips between her legs. His daughter always had a puffy pussy. It was much better than those disgusting meat flaps his wife had. If only it were legal to marry family, then he would have done it a long time ago. "I knew it. You're not a whore like that slut of a mother of yours." 'Sorry I'm late honey.' His wife would say. Yeah. I know where you were you cunt. Dario was fine with it. He had somebody better at home. Somebody younger. Somebody who listened to him. Somebody who was sad whenever she failed her daddy.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he placed himself center stage, peaking under Jill's skirt. Both hands on the hem of her panties, ready to pull down. With a crazed, sweaty look, his fat fingers trembled as he slipped them down her soft skin and past her heavy boots. He tossed the knickers to Jill's side, paying no mind to where exactly and fell back down to see the fruits of labour. The light proved too dim however and he grabbed for the lantern off the box it was resting on. Placing it down near her legs, he went to view his prize.

There she was in the orange glow. His daughter on full display. Only for him. As he remembered her. Fat sides, tight slit. The tufts of brown pubic hair seemed out of place to him at first, but he reconciled that it was just his little girl turning into a woman. He made her that woman.

Dario pulled himself away from the beautiful vision and reached up to rub Jill's slightly darkened cheek. "It's been so long since we've been together honey. When you moved out... this crisis really brought us back together as a family." The look he gave her disturbed her in a way that only started to make sense just then.

It was the look of sincere love from a father.

Jill's best bet had to be something psychological. Not like she could do something physically. "I'm not your daughter. I am Jill Valentine, STARS officer. Your daughter is-" She received a harsh smack.

"I don't like your tone little lady. Not one bit."

Even before this, Dario on edge was a scary man. This was a whole new beast. Jill would honestly prefer the goosebumps she got whenever she faced off against the hordes of zombies out there to this endless pit of fear she was in right now.

That kind of thinking wasn't going to get her out of this mess. Raising her angered face, bumps and all, she started again. "I am not your daughter. I am Jill-" Another smack. She started again. Jill got another for her troubles. As she opened her mouth for another go, his hand snapped forth. Jill was used to the slaps now. Except this time instead, she started gagging. Her eyes searched down and saw Dario had stuffed her mouth with his fat fingers but not only that, her recently discarded underwear. She really squirmed at this, trying to futilely escape once more. His fingers were bad enough, but Jill hated the idea of having to chew on her unmentionables. What was worse was that her cotton panties were sucking up whatever moisture she had.

Of course the reality was worse than just tasting herself. Dario had removed her only options. Her only arsenal for this situation. It wasn't like she could just scream for help these days. But she liked having it on her plate in case there was somebody outside the container. There was no way of spitting it out, it was too far down her gullet as it was and she hoped to not want to raise the ire of Dario right now.

She brought this upon herself, Dario told himself. If she had been the obedient girl he raised her to be, she could still earn the privilege of talking again. As long as she addressed him respectfully. Moving the light between her legs back to its usual position, he looked back down to his daughter. The tube top. The mini skirt. So much skin on display. The resistance to pain. She was turning tricks for some pimp, wasn't she?

"I didn't raise my little girl to be like her skank of a mother." Jill would have rolled her eyes at this if she wasn't so frightened. "I raised you to love and honor thy father and be a one man woman." Dario had gotten down on his knees, which made Jill instinctively close up her legs. She could only take so much of his big forceful fingers with unkempt fingernails prying at her soft skinned legs before she relented to him and opened herself.

Dario reached under her skirt. He fingered with her cunt for a second. It was dry. He had no access to anything that would make it easier on her. He thought about applying his mouth to the area, but he reconciled that idea. She didn't deserve it. His baby girl deserves the best in the world, but not when she's mouthing him off.

Dario slovenly undid his pants, his underwear now a dull gray. Dario then wrenched her uncooperative legs on top of his shoulders. Jill's boots standing higher than Dario's head. Grabbing himself, he positioned his hardness at her entrance. Rubbing his restrained length with the sticky point against her. "Here comes the airplane."  
  
  
  
As he pulled out his prick. He pushed into Jill and Jill's body reacted violently. As violently as somebody with their hands and legs tied down could. So it was mostly her head tossing and turning against the cold steel floor. He would push and pull into Jill, catch his breath, then repeat. Making the process all the more slow and horrible.  
  


Dario's hands fell to both of Jill's sides, holding down arms that weren't there. He was sweltering and sweating like a guilty man in court. He tried steering his face to Jill's, but she was consistently hiding away from him. Seeing the fear on Jill's face brought back a lot of memories for him.

Jill couldn't stand this disgusting pig as he breathed quite heavily through his mouth. The smell and moisture that emitted from him was absolutely putrid and made her gag worse than when she got her underwear stuck in her mouth. The fucking was only slightly worse than the tortuous breath assault due to the haphazard pattern.

"Why won't you give your old man a kiss honey?" He said with a humour a real father would to a teasing daughter. Then out of nowhere he did a 180 and wrapped his hand around her throat. "GIVE. DADDY. A. KISS." He punctuated each loud word with a thrust into Jill. He held her tight and with another push into her, Dario brought his mouth upon her face in a disgusting slobber of a kiss, leaving multiple rings across her face and almost drowned her when he kissed her below her nostrils.

Dario was a little disappointed. He remembered when his daughter would whinny and whine in pain. Jill's muffled grunts did little for him and he was too busy in his own throes of personal pleasure to bother removing her gag.

Jill finally felt respite from him as she felt him removing himself from her. She was in for a rude awakening when she was yanked up by his burly hands in a rush however.

He threw her on top of some stacked boxes, in a bent over position. The indent of her behind exposed in her tight mini skirt as it hugged closely against her naked flesh. She felt the cool air hit both cheeks as Dario exposed her. Seeing her hands tied into a bundle on her lower back spurred him on even more than the beauty of her white ass on display for him. Spreading her firm globes, he took a huge whiff of the area. She smelled wonderful. He always instilled cleanliness in his daughter, reminding her that daddy could drop in any moment.

Dario did little waiting, not wanting to lose his composure, he pressed the head of his prick against the no bigger than a nickel orifice that was Jill's other entrance, and she had just as much time to react to it.  
  


He thrusted hard into Jill's asshole, making her feel like her insides were getting torn up. Even being experienced in sex, it was still no cakewalk to go so fast and furiously up that hole. "Remember honey? This was our first hole together. Remember how much it hurt?" Dario was almost out of breath talking and fucking like he did. "Yeah... but it was for the best. Your pretty kitty here woulda got damaged. Imagine if somebody saw it? I woulda got in trouble!" Dario had snuck his hand underneath her thigh and began furiously rubbing her pussy with his thick fingers. Jill was almost thankful that any pleasure she got from that was negated by her backdoor assault.  
  


That's when his fingers seem to hook harder into her and Jill had to force her eyes shut. She didn't want to feel or admit to one fraction of pleasure from this. Yet Dario who had once been fingering a dry desert, was now feeling a gush of juices from Jill's overflowing honeypot. Dario had moved his fingers to his mouth to get a taste of his daughter. Ashamedly, her hips bucked down, wanting something, anything, go into her. As he had begun lapping up her bitter taste, Dario felt a faint squeeze from the tight hole of his daughter.  
  


Bringing his hands down with a resounding smack, he leaned a bit over, his large body resting on Jill. "You want more honey? You got more." Dario heaved himself into her, his final motions revealing how close he was. He could feel the pulse of his loins and he wanted to impregnate his daughters ass. His unrelenting use of her had been worse than she realised, her eyes lidding shut only for Jill's system to get shocked awake by another harsh ream from Dario. This went on and on until Dario planted his flag deep inside her, which had Jill biting down hard on her gag.  
  


He let out a loud groan as he finally poured his thick sludge into her, whispering meaningless 'I love you's' over and over. When he finally retrieved himself from her, Jill could feel every bit he left in her, and she now worked to get it out. Dario stared into the distended orifice he had created, it looked like it was breathing for air as more and more of his seed escaped. His once obvious paw prints on her butt had now mostly faded. Getting himself together, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Did you have fun honey?" He waited for a response. Nothing. He grabbed a discoloured part of her face and turned her towards himself. Poor baby, tired herself out...

A sick smile stretched on his features. Dario and his lovely daughter were gonna have some fun.  
  
  
  


================================

Jill awoke, everything in a haze. The only reminder of what had happened was a slight sting on the top of her head which she caressed.

Wait. It all came back to her. Everything Dario did to her. Jill bolted herself up only to see Dario, her gun clutched tightly in his left hand and the contents of his head now residing on the wall of the storage unit. Looking to the sides of her, her once binding restraints had been cut to pieces. Awkwardly uprooting herself up, she felt the breeze pass between her legs and scanned the area. Finding her undergarments, she almost passed on the idea of wearing them due to their squishy disgusting feeling. She couldn't exactly clean them in a city of ruin.

After slipping them on and cringing at the feeling, she tried not to look directly at her once living former captor. She had seen worse but that still didn't make her want front row tickets.

Even after all that, Jill wished that Dario could have ended this differently.

Jill had to make up for lost time, she grabbed onto the gun, and as she pried it from his cold dead fingers, she spied something in his other hand. It was a barely used journal with only one entry. The title of the lone inscription was called 'Dario's Memo.'


End file.
